


On His Birthday...

by yeolkim92ifah



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolkim92ifah/pseuds/yeolkim92ifah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is gonna married next month, and Nino can't come to his wedding. Its obvious to Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Birthday...

_Trapped in the unknown dark place, didn’t know how and why he could be here. A light rays even seemed hate to enter. The room was very gloomy and terrifying. The atmosphere of silence was horror enough to make him goosebumps. Even make this place feel colder. He looked around in curiosity. This place felt strange for him._

_Was this…hell?_

_No way._ _It didn’t make sense._

_“What kind of place is this? I’ve never been here before.” he thought as he went his footstep slightly forward, thinking for the answer_ _that seemed more intended to himself._

_While he lost in his thought, a white-shadow-silhouette appeared slowly. Slightly taken aback, he bumped backwards for a few inch._

_“Nino? Is it you?” the brunet-haired man asked in hesitate, tried to figure out. It started to look clearly as the shadow coming closer._

_The later just turned around and looked back at him. His dry lips formed a smile, without even cracking a voice just to reply the brunet-haired boy. Almost half of his face was hidden by the untidy hair. But it was obvious enough to see his pale face which like a moon lost its light. Cold like an ice._

_Silent. For a few second they let it pass with only eye-contact._

_And suddenly the later man vanished slowly. Went away. But the smile never vanished from the lips. Even it was going farther, the smile still on it._

_“Nino! Wait! Please!” the man pleaded and begged. Tried to catch him, he moved his legs forwards._

_But unmove. Stay still._

_Crap! His legs couldn’t move. His whole body couldn’t move! The fuck sake he really cursed on this._

_“Nino! No! Don’t go!” with the remaining strength he had, screaming like it was the last time._

_But the man called Nino just getting farther away. Leaving the man behind who was fall on to his knees now. Tears were rolling down through his cheeks._

_Until the figure was vanished completely, he stayed in that position, screaming for name ‘Nino_ _’ with all his might._

 

***

 

Sun had rised brightly but Sakurai Sho still lay on his bed covered with his red-velvet-blanket when his fiancée came in to open the window, letting the sunlight rays entered and fill up his whole room. Sho only groaned and still not willing to open his round eyes. Instead of woke up, he reached anything near him to block the entrance of sunlight into his eyes.

 

“Ne, Sho-kun! Get your ass out of there!”

 

No respond.

 

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing that, she lost her patience and had prepared for some attacks.

 

“Sho-kun! Hurry get up or—“ She hadn’t done with his sentences, Sho shut her up with a warm morning kiss. Clumsily.

 

“See? I’m wake up, rite? If you don’t stop nagging like a grandmother, I’ll crush that lips of yours with mine.” Sho said fully woke up as he gave threat to his lovely fiancée.

 

“Well if you didn’t want to wake up, I’m not gonna marrying you.” She threatened back as she stood up, turn her back on Sho with pouty lips.

 

“Uwah, Keiko-chan are you mad? Cute.” He chuckled at her reaction as he continued to tease her. But well, he still remained in his sat position as he started to regain his consciousness.

 

“For the Lord sake can you move faster? What are you? Turtle? Again, it’s not like I woke you up to something useless.” She gave a deep sigh.

 

“Hurry up! You stink! I’ll be waiting downstairs. The breakfast is ready. You don’t want to eat cold breakfast right?” With that last warning, she went out of the bedroom. Sho was still sitting on his bed until the figure disappeared behind the closed door.

 

Seems like his brain still hadn’t functioned fully, because he just staring at the calendar hanging on the wall.

 

Showing the seventeenth day of June.

 

He smiled bitterly as he reached for his glass of water beside his bed, as he continued to stare at the calendar.

 

Now he completely regained his soul. Because he didn’t want to be nagged by Keiko later, he took a towel which hanged beside the bathroom door and entered the bathroom with many thoughts inside his head.

 

That day….

***

 

_“You don’t think this is a bad idea, right?” Sho’s voice can be heard as he approached Nino from behind. He stood beside him and leaned his weight on the balcony fence._

_“Nope. It’s easier to look at the stars from here.” Ninomiya smiled as he looked up to the sky which full of stars. His left hand grasping the fence._

_“The stars looks beautiful here.” Sho said as he closed his eyes, let the cold night wind brushed against his skin._

_“Not that beautiful as being with you here.” Nino replied, smile curved on his lips as his right hand moved away to lock his hand with Sho’s left hand._

***

 

Sho stared at every raindrops that fell on his car window with a blue. He leaned his head against the window, let his cheeks came in contact with the cold window. It felt so cold. His mind occupied by many things. He felt something that couldn’t be explained. Somehow it hurted.

 

On his lap, there laid many kinds of flowers. Now he and his fiancee was on their way to visit Nino’s house. It had been their tradition to visit him on his birthday.

 

“Sho-kun, are you okay?” Keiko asked worriedly, because his husband-wanna-be looked spaced out.

 

“O-oh yeah I’m okay, Keiko-chan.” Sho answered.

 

“Please don’t spacing out. You’re driving right now, and the wheather is not that good. It will be dangerous.” Keiko reminded him softly.

 

“Yes, Milady.” Sho replied, tried to sound jokingly. Keiko smiled lightly as their gaze met each other for some second before Sho turned his head to focused on driving.

 

***

_“Nino, I-I’m really sorry, that it has to end like this.” Sho said, guilt was visible on his eyes as his hands holding Nino’s._

_“No, Sho-chan. Don’t be. They’re against our relationship. It was the end of us, from the first time.” Nino replied, tears filling his eyes. He refused to look at Sho’s eyes. It felt too painful. His heart aching so much. He really wanted to scream._

_“She loves you, Sho. And I’m sure you love her too, though you haven’t realized it yet. Please try. Forget me, forget us, forget everything about us. Start your new life with her. Trust me, Sho. I’m okay. I really am. Don’t worry about me. I do this because I truly love you, so please don’t misunderstand me. Ne?” while saying all these nice things, without he knew, tears were rolling down through Nino’s cheeks, and dropped from his chin._

_“Nino…” Sho was speechless. He couldn’t say anything. His heart also in a painful state, as much as Nino._

_How could he said these nice things while he himself was also hurting. Can he just said no if he wanted to. Just be honest with yourself, with me._

_“I do love you.” Sho said, pulled Nino into a long and warm embrace, for the last time. With his all remaining power, he tried to hold back his tears._

_“You know me more than myself, Sho-chan.” Nino cried, wetting Sho’s shirt._

_Sho pulled Nino off from the embrace. His hand moved to cup Nino’s cheeks. Eyes stared direcly into his eyes. Deeply, lovingly, as he tried to record that beautiful eyes of Nino in his memories._

_“Can I kiss you, for the really last time?” Sho pulled Nino closer, shortening the gap between them. Nino felt the warm lips of Sho against his, and they closed their eyes, enjoying the last moment. The kiss wasn’t too rushed, there was nothing but sweet. They didn’t want this to come to end._

_After some moments, they pulled off._

_“Goodbye, Sho-chan.” Nino let go of Sho’s hand, turned his back on Sho and started walking without looking back._

_This is the last time._

_Sho, in the other side, watched Nino’s back that became smaller as he walked farther with a heavy eyes. Tears that he had been holding back was now burst out freely._

***

 

When they reached in front of Nino’s house, the rain was stopped and the sun still hiding behind the clouds. Sho and Keiko walked side by side and hand in hand, brought some flowers and Nino’s favourite fruits towards the main gate. He threw his gaze along the scenery surrounding him. Smile still plastered on his face, like he was looking forward to the crucial moment, waiting for the meeting with Nino that only happened once in 365 days.

 

“Ne, Nino. I’m coming. With my fiancée. Are you okay? Yeah, I know you’re okay, you told me that. Happy birthday, Nino.” Sho crouched down, and Keiko followed him. He started to stroke the gravestone with Nino’s name on it with a bitter smile.

 

***

 

_He kept on walking, decided to not looking back. Because it would be hard for him. He couldn’t see Sho’s face for now, for he already determined. This was for our sake, for his sake, for my sake, for Keiko-chan’s sake, for everyone’s sake. This was the right choice._

_Nino was busy wiping his tears away that kept on rolling down uncontrollably, not noticing that a truck was coming on his direction._

_He felt as if he flied on the sky, and saw himself became one of those snowflakes. He felt a sad feeling inside his heart. And like a slow motion scene in a movie, his body fell slowly on the ground._

_The sound of something fell can be heard in the same time with a great effect. Unbearable pain on his back, red liquid that flew from his ears, eyes that slowly closed. Nino couldn’t hear anything._

_He saw Sho’s terrified face and whispering an ‘I love you Sho. Goodbye.” for the last time before he lost his vision._

***

 

He put the things they brought on his grave. Sho and Keiko stroked the grave and smiled.

 

“Nino, I brought these for you. Ne, Sho-kun was telling me a lot about you. You seem like an interesting person. I really want to be friend with you, actually.” Keiko said as a glimpse of tears can be seen on her eyes.

 

“You know, I’ll be married with Keiko one month later. Aaah~ I wish you can come to my wedding. I miss you, you know. Don’t you miss me there?” He chuckled bitterly.

 

“I’m going to have a new life with Keiko. We will become a married couple. We will have a child, one? Or maybe two? And we become a parents. Raising our child. And we get older together. And eventually die peacefully with our children beside us.” Sho said with hoarse voice and sob. He felt his nose was ruiny. Ah~ seemed like the cold air made he catch cold.

 

Or not, because he started to sob and broke into tears.

 

Times certainly forcing us to move forward, leaving the past full of pain. Whether you want it or not, ready or not, we didn’t have a choice. We have to do what the times want. However, the past sure still could haunting us in the future. And when the past was coming back, in that exact time, the wounds would appear again. Like a scars on an already scabbing wound.

 

It hurts. Of course.


End file.
